movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What An Animal! Movie Storylines
Here is a list of storylines from The What An Animal! Movies. The Princess and the Raccoon: *The film opens with a narrator describing a prosperous city, ruled by the sleepy King Gerald V and protected by three golden balls atop its tallest minaret. *According to a prophecy, the city would fall to a race of warlike, beasts", should the balls be removed, and could only be saved by "the simplest soul with the smallest and simplest of things". *Living in the city are the good-hearted cobbler Rascal, named for the ubiquitous pair of tacks held in his mouth, and an unsuccessful yet persistent thief named Dan. *When the thief sneaks into Rascal's house, the two fight and stumble outside, causing Rascal's tacks to fall onto the street. *The King Gerald V's Grand Vizier, Bangroar, steps on one of the tacks and orders Rascal to be arrested while the thief escapes. *Rascal is brought before King Gerald and his daughter, Princess Miriam. *Before Bangroar can convince King Gerald V to have rascal executed by beheading, Miriam saves Rascal by breaking one of her shoes and ordering Rascal to fix it. *During repairs, Rascal and Miriam become increasingly attracted to each other, much to the jealousy of Bangroar, who plots to take over the kingdom by marrying the princess. *Meanwhile, Dan notices the golden balls atop the minaret and decides to steal them. *After breaking into the palace through a gutter, Dan steals the repaired shoe from Rascal, prompting the cobbler to chase him through the palace. *Upon retrieving the shoe, Rascal bumps into Bangroar, who notices the shoe is fixed and imprisons Rascal in a dungeon. The Red Crystal: *In the land of Prydain, Iaaron is an "assistant Pokemon-keeper" on the small farm, home of Barney Taily. Barney learns that the Tusked Emperor is searching for a mystical relic known as the Black Cauldron, which is capable of creating an invincible army of undead warriors, the "Cauldron-Born". Barney fears the Tusked Emperor may try to steal his Pokemon Vulpix, which has oracular powers, and use her to locate the cauldron. Barney directs Iaaron to take Vulpix to safety; unfortunately, Iaaron's foolish daydreaming causes Vulpix to be captured by the Tusked Emperor's forces. *Iaaron follows them to the Tusked Emperor's stronghold. Along the way, he encounters the small, pestering companion Whatzy, who joins Iaaron on his search. Frustrated by Whatzy's antics, Iaaron leaves the former to sneak into the castle and rescues Vulpix, but although Vulpix escapes from the castle, Iaaron is arrested and thrown into the dungeon. A fellow captive named Princess Rhianna Bluebell frees Iaaron as she is trying to make her own escape. In the catacombs beneath the castle, Iaaron and Rhianna discover the ancient burial chamber of a king, where Iaaron arms himself with the king's sword. It contains magic that allows him effectively to fight the Tusked Emperor's minions and so to fulfill his dream of heroism. Along with a third prisoner, the comical, middle-aged bard Bizzle Kcatzle, they escape from the castle and are soon reunited with Whatzy. Upon discovering that Iaaron has escaped, the Tusked Emperor orders his goblin companion Hopso to send the Gwythaints to follow Iaaron and bring him back alive. *Following Vulpix's trail, the four stumble into the underground kingdom of the Fire-fly kids who reveal that Vulpix is under their protection. When the cheerful, elderly Queen Firely reveals that he knows where the cauldron is, Iaaron resolves to go destroy it himself. Rhianna, Bizzle, and Whatzy agree to join him and Queen Firely's obnoxious right-hand man Buzzle is assigned to lead them to the Marshes of Morva while the Fire-fly kids agree to escort Vulpix safely back home. At the marshes they learn that the cauldron is held by three witches—the grasping Veggra, who acts as leader; the greedy Zaisy; and the more benevolent Aniya, who falls in love with Bizzle at first sight, which causes a frightened Buzzle to abandon the group. Veggra agrees to trade the cauldron for Iaaron's sword, and he reluctantly agrees, although he knows that to yield it will cost his chance for heroism. Before vanishing, the witches reveal that the cauldron is indestructible, and that its power can only be broken by someone who climbs in under his own free will, which will kill him. Although Iaaron feels foolish for aspiring to destroy the cauldron alone, his companions show their belief in him; and it seems that Rhianna and Iaaron will kiss. Suddenly, the celebration is interrupted by the Tusked Emperor's soldiers who have finally reached the marshes themselves. They seize the cauldron and arrest everyone but Whatzy, and take their prisoners back to the castle. The Tusked Emperor uses the cauldron to raise the dead and his Cauldron-born army begins to pour out into the world. *Whatzy manages to free the captives and Iaaron decides to cast himself into the cauldron, but Whatzy stops him and jumps into the cauldron himself. The undead army collapses. When the Tusked Emperor spots Iaaron at large, he infers the turn of events, says that Iaaron has interfered for the last time, and throws the youth toward the cauldron; however, the cauldron's magic is out of control. It consumes the Tusked Emperor in a tunnel of fire and blood, trapping him in the cauldron as well as destroying the castle, using up all its powers forever. The three witches come to recover the now-inert Black Cauldron. However, Iaaron has finally realized Whatzy's true friendship, and he persuades them to revive the wild thing in exchange for the cauldron, forcing him to give up his magical sword permanently. Bizzle challenges the reluctant witches to demonstrate their powers by the revival, and upon hearing Bizzle's remarks, the witches honor the request, restoring Whatzy back to life. After Whatzy is resurrected, he pushes Iaaron and Rhianna into a kiss. The four friends then journey back home where Barney and Buzzle watch them in a vision created by Vulpix, and Barney finally praises Iaaron for his heroism despite the fact that he prefers to be a Pokemon-Boy. Huggly Tuggly: Category:What An Animal! Movies